


experimental procedure

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [3]
Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Treat, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “...should we continue further exploration at another time?” he asked, a hopeful but uncertain tremor in his voice. He could be so gentle, so careful and concerned with her. All that power and strength given to him by the Green, but he was still so very human at his core.“Absolutely,” Abby almost laughed in reply. She looked up at him, one hand cupping his face in reassurance. “I’m looking forward to it.”





	experimental procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

* * *

Vines slid around her wrists; living, writhing ropes holding her in place, keeping her suspended. She felt vulnerable, exposed. Her arms and legs spread, held up high enough that Alec had easy access to her cunt as he knelt in front of her. It was strange and almost overwhelming in a way that made her insides coil in anticipation and want.

  


“Are you comfortable?” he asked, that deep voice rumbling out of his chest. He sounded so different, but she had grown used to him like this; come to love it even. He was fascinating, a miracle even.

  


Her curiosity might have become something more than scientific at that point, though, considering their current position.

  


“Comfortable is not quite how I would describe it - but that’s not a bad thing, either,” she replied, almost embarrassed at how breathless and needy she sounded. The vines held tight as she squirmed a little, eager to find out what Alec’s mouth was like, but they never constricted so tightly that it hurt.

  


Alec chuckled, his massive hands gently taking hold of her hips as he leaned forward. “Just tell me if anything is wrong. Communication is important in these scientific endeavors.” He was teasing, some of that Alec Holland humor coming out; it sent a shiver of want racing through her body. There was a quick, tentative lick from a rather human-feeling tongue, followed by an almost hungry growl that made her toes curl, and then Alec’s mouth was on her, tongue lapping at her clit.

  


“Oh, fuck,” Abby gasped out, hands clutching at the vines holding her suspended as her hips arched towards Alec’s mouth, eagerly grinding against his tongue. Her body shuddered, so wound up on the strangeness of the situation and the new sensations mixed with familiar, all too normal ones, that it didn’t take him long to bring her to her first orgasm.

  


He kept going.

  


Overwhelmed and unable to get her bearings, Abby could only whine incoherently as Alec continued to lick her, his tongue pressing into her cunt. Vines circled and slithered up her legs, sliding over her thighs, around her hips, up higher until they were teasing their way across her nipples, hitting everywhere she was sensitive. The fingers on her hips were stroking soft circles on her skin, feather-light and almost tickling, another sensation added to the mix to drive her wild.

  


“Oh, fuck, Alec, it’s amazing!” Her voice came out a pitiful, pleading whine; she wasn’t normally that talkative during sex, the activity usually something she sought out to quiet her mind down and unfocus on everything except _ feeling _, experiencing. But she wanted to tell Alec it was good, wanted to articulate to him that he was making her feel incredible. It was important to her that he knew that she still wanted him, that he could still give her this even if it was in new and strange and exciting ways.

  


Communicating was a good idea, because immediately after her words he was groaning against her, the sound making his tongue vibrate inside her, and the vines slithering over her vibrated as well. His hands moved, one sliding up to gently tease her breast, the other lowering to stroke her clit as he continued to tongue-fuck her.

  


The second orgasm peaked, pleasure flooding through her. She felt overstimulated, everything so _ much _, as she writhed and twitched in the air, until she was simply hanging there, boneless and trembling.

  


Alec sensed her overload and gingerly pulled the vines back while his arms pulled her down so that he was cradling her to him, bridal style. He nuzzled his face against her hair, making a sound not unlike a purr.

  


Abby settled easily into his embrace, head resting against his chest. She was still panting, skin glistening with sweat. A few final spasms shook her in his arms. “That...was incredible.”

  


“Good.” Alec was moving then, carrying her back to his old lab building. “...should we continue further exploration at another time?” he asked, a hopeful but uncertain tremor in his voice. He could be so gentle, so careful and concerned with her. All that power and strength given to him by the Green, but he was still so very human at his core.

  


“Absolutely,” Abby almost laughed in reply. She looked up at him, one hand cupping his face in reassurance. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *


End file.
